Dream or not?
by Fay.Fox
Summary: Republish. Jareth wakes Sarah up in the middle of the night. Then he seduces her. Rated M for reason! Enjoy it


Hello guys! I just want to let you to know that this is republish of my first story so be nice. As you´ll find out my English is really bad but I couldn´t help but publish this.

You surely know that I own nothing. But I wish I did... :-)

WARNING: Rated M for reason!!!

Enjoy and R&R, please!

A dream or not?

I was sleeping in my bed with my parents in the house when I woke up with feeling of being watched. I rose from the bed and looked around me but saw nothing. So I calmed down and laid down again.

When I was about falling asleep I felt my bed shift under somebody´s weight. My heart sped up with fear and I turned around harshly only to see those mismatched eyes of his watching me with amusement. I was about to scream when he covered my mouth with his hand and smirked. "No one will hear you," he said, "this room is under my spell. So be a good girl and don´t bother shouting for help. "

When he removed his hand I was so stunned that I didn´t dare move or say anything, only stare at him. He was amazing. Those eyes of his were radiant, the features were so perfect and his mouth was curved into an amused smile. We only stared at one another.

He slowly snaked his arm around my waist and half covered my body with his forcing me to lie down. Shortly after I recollect slightly I asked him "Is this real or is this only a dream?"

"This is as real as your dreams."

"I wish it was real." He only smirked at me.

"Be careful what you wish for, Precious!" Then he bent down and claimed my mouth with his. The kiss was tender yet very passionate. The heat between us was rising in incredible heat. I ran my arms around his neck to that silky hair of his and drew him closer to me. It was so easy to forget that he was that evil Goblin King. He held me tightly against his body and pressed his manhood against my thigh. At the feel I gasped and he took advantage and started to explore my mouth with his tongue. My passion only grew with his very action. Then he broke the kiss only to turn his attention to my neck.

I finally realized what was going on and tried to stop him. I pushed on his chest and winced against him, but without any effect. He kissed and licked his way down my throat, sometimes stopping to nip the sensitive skin. When I gasped once more he smirked against my shoulder and returned to my ear to whisper. "You really don´t want it, do you?" He licked and nipped my earlobe.

He looked at me and said. "Don´t worry, Precious, I won´t hurt you… Much." My eyes grew wide with fear, but after that I saw in his eyes that he was going to use me well that night. Instantly I knew I was in trouble.

He claimed my mouth once again.

I realized that we both were completely naked. I didn´t have time to think about it because he suddenly stopped his working on me and stood up taking me with him. Then he pushed me to my knees and ordered. "Suck on it." He grasped a fistful of my hair and brought me to his cock. I couldn´t believe the size of him. He was so big! I wasn´t even sure I was able to obey because he was so large. I was almost sure he was too big for my little mouth.

He obviously couldn´t stand it any longer so he opened my mouth with his other hand and rammed his cock into my mouth without caring if I liked it or not. I was so stunned by this behavior that I didn´t dare to do anything. He moved my head up and down his shaft. He was so hard, I couldn´t believe it. It was the first time I had tasted a man like this, but I suddenly felt the urge to please him the way he obviously liked. I licked and sucked with fire which evidently surprised even him. After few minutes he stopped, grasped me by my upper arms and threw me back on my bed. Then he spread my legs to their limits and positioned himself at my core. He looked at me and said. "Gods, you are beautiful even here." This action gave me even more self-confidence. He kissed and teased my clit and I gasped in the ecstasy he was giving to me, the scent of my desire filling the room.

Then, perhaps he decided I was wet enough and went up through my body to my stomach and my breasts. He licked and nipped his way to my right one and took the nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it as it was getting hard and I couldn´t help but arch my back for him. Then he returned his attention to my neck again. I watched with wide eyes as he positioned himself. I felt the wet heat pool between my legs as I waited for inevitable. I was shuddering with anticipation now.

Suddenly I felt sharp pain on my neck. He had bitten me. And at the same moment he entered me with slow precision and I cried out with pain. He was too big. He knew what was going on and stayed still for a moment to give me time to recover. When I was ready he almost removed himself from inside of me and thrust into me with more force and this time I screamed with passion. Then he slowly took his rhythm and thrust into me faster and more forcefully. I couldn´t help but dig my nails into his shoulders. He apparently didn´t like it because he stopped and removed himself completely from inside of me. Then he looked at me and ordered. "Turn around." The voice of his was full of desire and I could tell he was going to turn me himself if I didn´t obey. So I did as I was told.

Then he conjured a scarf and tied my wrists up to headboard of my bed. He slipped his forearm under my hips and pulled them off the bed. I wasn´t sure what he was going to do to me. The sentence _I won´t hurt you… Much. _still echoing in my ears. I couldn´t wait to see what he was planning for me. When he did nothing I whimpered, my voice full of despair. He thrust forward, driving deep into me, filling me till the limits. I loved the way he was taking me, what he was doing to me. I moved forward with each thrust. He caught my hair and pulled me back to him. Despite of the pain he was giving to me I was insane with passion. And he knew it very well.

The orgasm was so close but still out of reach. I simply needed more. "Please, Jareth!"

"What," he nearly whispered.

"Faster... Please!" I begged through the moans.

Instead of answering he did as I pleased. He thrust into me with incredible force, the tempo increasing rapidly. As I felt my walls tighten around him he started rubbing my clit tenderly forcing me to scream. I was so close now.

Then I came. It was so strong. I´ve never experienced anything like this before. I cried out so loudly that I knew the whole town could hear me. But I didn´t care.

He started driving me even harder and I moved with him to his turn, the sound of clashing flesh filling the room. Then he clung to me and I felt him release his seed inside of me.

He collapsed onto me as I collapsed onto the bed beneath his weight. We both panted loudly. I was pinned to the bed now. After few minutes he rolled on his side bringing me with him so I spooned with him, my hands still bounded to the headboard. He circled my waist with his hand and held me possessively against him, very tightly. With that he slowly leaned down and kissed my neck.

I don´t remember more, maybe he used some kind of spell on me to get me even more tired because I only remember I was so spent and slowly fell asleep.

The next day I woke up with strange feel in my abdomen, I even felt heat and wetness between my thighs. I couldn´t find out what I´d been doing the day before, what might cause this. Then I reminded of the dream I had the previous night. I rolled onto my back and watched the ceiling remembering the events. I thought it was the best dream I´d ever had and with the mere thought I started getting wet anew. Suddenly I looked at my hands, stunned. My wrists were marked by the tied scarf.

":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

I thank Scriptor-Scriptorum very much for huge help with my grammar. :-)


End file.
